Aero Hono
Aero is npokemondude20's character and is the Fire Draconis Alma his wanted name is Blade Boy Aero Appearance Aero is a messy and spiky red haired man standing at 6'2 he has a broad build and a muscular body he has a tanned skin tone his eyes are also red and switch to a feral look when enraged or in Draconis Form. Previously Aero had many scars however learned his ability to hide/remove them using flames he's only left one, a slash across the side of his upper arm, the reason for this being it was his 'battle' wound (when in reality it was a one sided beat down). Aero's clothing consists of a black top with a collar on one side and a fur going up the other side (look to picture for reference) on other days he wears a long red trench coat and on occasions a red suit. Majority of the time he wears black trousers and black boots. (i edited the picture try guess who from ;) Personality Aero has a carefree yet destructive nature. Although he is always looking for a fight with friend or foe he is extremely loyal and highly protective about friends. He also never holds a grudge (Unless someone is hunting him or trying to harm his friends). Aero also seems to take things "Head on" he wont think about things he will just do what his instincts tell him to. He is basically an idiot. Aero constantly tries to pick a fight mostly with someone stronger then him or his level and loses sometimes but never holds a grudge he just tries and perseveres until he succeeds. As he always wants to fight he seems to gain knowledge of others fast, allowing him react faster to situations. Aero is very stubborn and rarely admits losing. Over the years Aero HAS gained intelligence mostly towards feelings he understands how to cheer someone up or make them sad which he wont do, Aero's biggest floor is that he cares for others more than himself always putting himself in harms way for others in and out of battle. Finally there is Dodger which is a completely different topic, to Aero Dodger is all he has she is his greatest strength as well as his greatest weakness when it comes to protecting her he will go to the greatest lengths even fighting whilst on mana burn or in immense physical pain however when Dodger does the slightest thing he takes it highly offensively. History Aero was born in a house seperate from Hono manor, somewhat close but isolated this was due to his mother being part of another clan and his parents not supposed to be together he was raised alongside his siblings Zara, 5 years older. Hikari, two years older than him and Sophie who is 9months older than him. At the time Zara was staying at the mothers side of the family and Hikari and Sophie were at Hono manor with Nero, their uncle. Aero was about 3 at this age his parents were conversating, arguing, when suddenly his father felt a surge of negative energy and went to kill the infant in response to this his mother sacrificed himself to save him. At sight of his dead spouse Aero's father found the strength to end his own life before doing more harm. Out of coincidence the god of fire himself Xaphan, the dragon king passed in this event there was a battle outside the house and Xaphan took the child and raised him as his own till 8 years old. During the 5 years Aero was raised in a volcano gaining the blood from Xaphan and beginning to train basic Draconis traits he never learnt Draco Form however. Whilst not training Aero often explored the area around him, one day around 6 years old he came across some bandits who were walking away from a burning mansion Aero decided to test his strength and beat majority of them up none of them being mages and approached the burning building and rescued a single yellow haired survivor named Aero decided to call him Sparks for his electrifying hairstyle. Aero and Sparks became friends occasionally playing or training. When about 7 Aero and Sparks found an orphan who was in the forest alone he was a wimpy kid named Xeno who was surprisingly good at throwing rocks, Aero decided he will be his marksman and took the kid with him. When the age of 8 was reached Aero came home Xaphan was gone and left nothing behind this was a bad point for Aero feeling as if everyone who's cared for him has left him however he was lifted by Sparks and Xeno and coincidentally found his Uncle Nero when this happened he took them to a camp he was staying at and began to train them. In this time they met quite a few people but the most significant being Dodger and Elizabeth (or something like that) Dodger was a girl in the camp and ended up being friends with the boys and Elizabeth also knew Aero and was his first love interest.During this time Aero was mentored by Sairen a strong weaponist who had incredible physical strength. When they made it to 14 Aero and Elizabeth conceived a child and moved to Kritana -after his uncle supposedly was murdered- however an Incident occurred and Elizabeth was murdered. Despite Aero's sadness he decided to stay strong for his child till during a fight Kaze-his child- got a small scratch he decided to ask his neighbor, Astrid, to take care of him when Aero needed it eventually Aero and Astrid became infatuated and had a one year relationship Aero was 16 at this point and Astrid got kidnapped after she was rescued she somehow caught feelings for her kidnapper thus leaving Aero and Kaze. Kaze was then looked after by Xeno and Sparks till they realized it was best to cast a spell on him allowing him to grow in a seperate universe. Aero now 16 ran into Dodger again him not recognizing her at first and then she began living with him,Sparks and Xeno. Aero also made new friends such as Frosinn and L who first appears Frosinn being Aero's sparring partner and Aero nicknaming him "axeboy" due to his weapon of choice L however was more like a mentor and older sibling to Aero. Eventually after alot of drama Aero and Dodger ended up together. Aero then met Siwang after a while, Siwang immediately attacked him and Aero won easily Siwang and Aero ended up becoming best friends and Aero began holding back when the fought making them about equals and he still does to this day. One of the things that got Aero strong was meeting Dotrox a really over powered wizard who was able to use all types of magic to due to his age and vast logic after being beaten down Aero began to understand new ways to use his fire magic and swordsmanship. Aero also met other Draconis Alma such as Cordelia (or Aqua at the time) and was friends with her from the get go. Another person he met and befriended was Aaron the Draconis of wind somehow they acted like the knew each other since they were born or something. Then there were the troublesome friends such as Zeken and Korsakov who approached in aggressive manners Aero fought them to dire situations and then even befriended them because of his personality. During a dire situation Frosinn the man who was currently in a relationship with Dodger almost died sealing what mana and soul he had left in Aero and fading away this was one of Aero's first losses of a friend causing him to go mental for a brief amount of time and unlocking his Draco Form he was restrained by Xeno and Sparks however. Frosinn's soul somewhat merged with the demon in his body due to being a Hono and became a completely seperate person in the same body. Dodger also left for a while putting Aero in a depression of sorts. After this there was Dmzgsvi a strong archangel or somewhat who could Alter reality itself Dmzgsvi hired the 17 year old however met him at 14, Aero became a general in his army and gained new strengths from quests and such. When Dmzgsvi disappeared Aero was 18 and Zane appeared. Zane was the Dragon god of Darkness and corrupted some of the Draconis Alma such as Siwang,L and Zeken who were some of Aero's closest when this happened there was a spread of corruption. This was when Aero and the remaining Draconis went to battle with Zane and the corrupted ones during the battle they managed they managed to free the corrupted ones and with great struggle they defeated Zane half of him entering Aero and half of him going god knows where. to finish this sometime there is still like 5 paragraphs left Relationships Xaphan Xaphan was the one that raised Aero and when he left, Aero was heart broken and was telling himself that Xaphan didn't leave him on purpose. He seems to show Xaphan as a caring and loving parent even though. Xaphan gave a drop of blood to Aero the blood was the size of his child body and the blood spread throughout Aero making him a Draconis Alma. Now Aero searches for Xaphan. Sparks Aero met Sparks by accident. Sparks who managed to barely escape death due to Aero's help now really only cares about him Aero treats Sparks as a brother but somewhat disregards him despite trusting him the most even though Sparks stabbed him once. Xeno Xeno has a younger brother bond with Aero as Aero always teases him and bullies him more physically, but otherwise Aero cares for him and once said "If it wasn't for Xeno, me and Sparks would be dead". He also relys on Xeno alot during a fight as he is a long ranged archer. Siwang Siwang is another Draconis Alma whom Aero met at first they were like rivals, Aero winning majority of the time eventually they became friends after countless Draconis hunters going after them then Aero gained a soft spot for Siwang never going hard against them despite Siwangs multiple attempts to kill him. Dodger Magic Pyromancy - This is Aero's main type of magic his immunity and total manipulation over it is the main reason why. Being the Draconis Alma of Fire Aero has an immunity to heat and fire his main use of Fire is pillars, this is what Aero uses now. Pillars of fire. The main reason for this is that they can't be dodged using height and if he makes enough of them they can't be dodged using horizontal movements. Aero used to use fire in basic combat to burn an singe his opponents at times he still does. In fights against Aura users or physically weak users Aero uses fire to propel or accelerate his attacks making them faster and stronger. Fire to Chemical - Recently Aero has learnt how to convert heat energy within himself to chemical energy giving him limitless physical capabilities however the energy runs out and has a timer to be used again. Pressure spell - Aero can use this advanced Hono magic to pin people down this is useful against faster or physical based fighters also on landforms such as rocks and tree's. Draco form - Aero can now go into Draco form partially with hardly any side effects however avoid full Draco Form. Demon Aero - write a pageCategory:Character Category:Character Category:Draconis Alma